


Last resort

by MCreates



Series: All I dream is you [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCreates/pseuds/MCreates
Summary: Usopp and Sanji have been dating for a couple years now. Christmas was coming around, and for the first time ever, Usopp didn't know what to get his boyfriend. He couldn't think of anything to even make, regifting him things he's recieved in the past wasn't an option, so what can he give him this year?





	Last resort

**Author's Note:**

> O O F  
> I meant to get this out on Christmas day but busy :O  
> Enjoy

Usopp and Sanji have been dating for a couple years now. They've known each other as friends even longer, going back to middle school and high school. Christmas was coming around, and for the first time ever, Usopp didn't know what to get his boyfriend. He had never run into this problem before, even when they were barely friends, he always knew what to get him. He couldn't think of anything to even make, regifting him things he's received in the past wasn't an option, so what can he give him this year?  
He was thinking for days, even weeks, ultimately he gave up and asked Sanji directly. He got an "Anything you can give me I'll love.", or, "I don't need anything from you, your company's enough to keep me going."  
He might have to man up and use his last resort.

 

Christmas eve came along. The two men have a tradition of staying up late to open their presents together. Sanji gifted Usopp new paints, and a drawing tablet he'd been looking at for a while. Usopp only had a painting of an ocean to give him.   
Sanji expressed his gratitude, "Your paintings never cease to amaze me. You have such amazing skill. It's beautiful, I love it, thank you." He gave a grumpy-looking-Usopp a peck on the cheek. Sanji could tell that something was up. Usopp was keeping to himself, he was tense.  
"Hey, I don't care that this is all I get. It's gorgeous, really. I'm super grateful that you took the time to make this for me."  
"That's not your only present", he heard the younger man mumble under his breath.   
"Oh?" Sanji was confused at why he was upset.   
Usopp took something small out of his pocket, covering it with his hand tightly clenching it. He held it out to the other man, covering it with both hands.  
"Well you have to uncover it for me to see what it is." Sanji chuckled as he tried to reach for it. Usopp quickly pulled it back, he took a peek at it through his hands, before covering it again. He sighed, turned to Sanji, and held it out to him one last time, this time holding it so Sanji could see it. A small black box. He opened it to reveal a ring, "Do you wanna get married?"  
Sanji was completely shocked. He expected at some point for the two to be married but this was a complete surprise. His eyes became watery, "Of course!" He hugged him, and when he pulled away he kissed his-now fiance. "I never expected you to be the one to ask." Sanji laughed, still trying to recover from his tears.  
"I've been thinking about it for a long time. Around February, I think, is when I really started considering it. I started, researching different rings to get and talked a lot with Franky and Robin."  
"When did you have time to talk to them without me noticing?" Usopp has always been busy with work and whenever they met up with their friends, they could easily eavesdrop on any conversation. He never even remembers Usopp talking to both of them, unless they texted a lot?  
"Well, you know how I stayed late often..?"  
"That's what you stayed so late for." It kinda made sense, how could Usopp, a mechanic, stay later at work than Sanji, a cook at a busy restaurant.   
"And, after a ton of research, I bought the rings in around... July?"  
"Wait so when did you start getting serious about it? When you started talking with Franky and Robin."  
"I remember, I muttered something about it to Robin at Luffy's birthday party-"  
"You've been on about this since May!?" He was shocked, that's a long time to consider something.   
So, Usopp had been thinking about proposing for the whole year, started research in May, bought the rings in July and finally, proposed Christmas eve. What a man he was gonna marry.   
"But where's your ring?"  
Usopp pulled his ring out his pocket and held it out to him. Sanji took it and slipped it on his partner's ring finger. He still had some scarring from the accident. It was bandaged up and Sanji was very careful when putting it on. He gave him a peck on the cheek, "This is by far the best Christmas present I've ever received."

**Author's Note:**

> There is more to come  
> Hope you've enjoyed these fics I'll have another soon (before the end of the month for sure)


End file.
